maplestorymfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Park Event (July - August 2019)
In celebration of Maplestory M’s First Anniversary, Monster Park opened! Exclusive Membership Theme Park where players can get EXP and various rewards at the same time. The higher a player's membership class is, the greater the benefits they can get. Event Period * 2019.07.25. 10:00 - 2019.08.22. 09:59 (server time) * End of event date/time may differ for different servers due to maintenance. * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1 & 2 UTC+8 Event Details Three different contents are available from Monster Park: Superboost Hunting Ground, Safari Express and Booster Sauna. (Player's character’s level must be at least 60 to play these three contents.) How to Participate 1. Superboost Hunting Ground * ① Players can enter the Monster Park’s main map by clicking the Enter button from the Event page. * ② Entrances for each level of Superboost Hunting Ground are available on the right corner of the Monster Park’s main map. ** There are 4 different levels: Easy, Normal, Hard and Chaos. Players can choose to enter one of these levels according to their character’s level. ** Each character can enter the Superboost Hunting Ground 3 times daily. Entry count resets at 00:00, server time. * ③ Hunting lasts for 10 minutes in the Superground Hunting Ground. ** There are 4 stages in total. Players can proceed to the next stage after defeating all monsters from the stage. ** Players can get various rewards when they clear Stage 4, where the boss monster appears. Rewards Daily Reward Box * All items except for the Occult Cube (perm.) can be used until 2019.09.01 09:59 (server time). * All items except for the Occult Cube cannot be stored or transferred. * Occult cube can be stored and transferred. Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin * Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin can be used from 2019.08.22 09:59 (server time). 2. Booster Sauna * ① Players can enter by clicking the Enter button from the Event page. * ② Players can enter the special event shop by clicking on Mr. Sweatbottom NPC from the main map. * ③ After charging ‘Sauna Time’, players can enter the Sauna by clicking on the Sauna structure. * ④ Sauna types that one can use differ according to one’s event progress. Players can check the entry requirement under each Sauna type’s image. ** Players can earn EXP once in every 15 seconds while they are in the Sauna. ** Different amount of EXP are available from each type of Sauna. ** Players can get additional EXP by using style items and potion items available from the Sweatbottom Shop. * ⑤ Players need mesos to enter Sauna. Players can charge their Sauna Time by clicking on ‘Remaining Sauna Time’. 3. Safari Express * ① Safari Express will appear in the Monster Park three times daily. ** Safari Express Entry Tickets will be delivered every day at 10:00, 18:00, and 22:00 (server time). ** With this entry ticket, players can enter the Safari Express for 10 minutes. * ② Players can enter the Safari Express Waiting Room via the portal. ** A maximum of 10 players can gather in one Safari Express Waiting Room. ** The room's host can start the game by clicking the Start button. * ③ Players will face the Giant King Spider once the game begins. ** Players will fail the game if they fail to defeat the Giant King Spider within 5 minutes or if the team members’ death count exceeds 5. ** All players’ damage stats will be fixed at 777 in this dungeon. ** Players can obtain One-Year Anniversary Coins and bonus items upon successfully clearing the game. Rewards Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin * Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin can be used from 2019.08.22, 09:59 (server time). Bonus Items * Players can obtain one of the bonus items listed above upon clearing the stage. * All items, except for the Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coin, can be used until 2019.09.01, 09:59 (server time). * All items cannot be stored or transferred. Event Shop Players can build their event rank for each character higher by getting Maple M One-Year Anniversary Coins during the event period. There are five different event ranks: Novice, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum and Diamond. Once the character reaches ‘Bronze’ rank, the Monster Park Event Shop becomes available. Players can use Event Shops of their rank or those of lower rank(s). Main Items on Sale * Please see details on price, purchase limit, store/trade attributes from the shop. * More items, other than those listed below, are available from the shop. Event Notes * The character’s level must be 10 or higher in order to enter the Monster Park. * The character’s level must be 60 or higher in order to play Superboost Hunting Ground, Safari Express and Booster Sauna. * Event shop will not be available once the event ends. Please make sure to visit the event shop beforehand. Category:2019 Events